Love Me Tender !
by VeronicaShane
Summary: Harry est en danger, l'ordre décide de le cacher au manoir Malfoy. Supide ? Pas tellement Harry sera bien au manoir mais en tant que PETITE AMIE de Draco. Ca change tout non ? Mini-fic sur une cohabitation éprouvante et un secret difficile a supporter. M!
1. Prologue

**Voici ma nouvelle fiction ou devrais-je dire mini-fiction car elle n'aura pas plus de dix chapitres, peut-être même moins. Ce sera ma première Draco/Harry donc soyez indulgents , rating M pour lemons mais je n'assure pas qu'il seront réussit :) Homophobes passez votre chemin. Anti Draco/Harry faites de même ! Pour les autres j'éspère que vous apprécierez cette fiction plus qu'étrange, à l'image de toutes mes histoires en fait. Si vous avez appréciez " l'acouchement ça n'est pas que du bonheur " et que vous aimez " Affronter l'interdit " c'est dans la même veine. Je ne sais pas trop ou j'en suis pour le reste de mes publications mais j'ai eu une idée et j'ai décidé de vous la faire partager**.

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Disclaimer** : Personnages et décors à Jk Rowling , seule l'histoire est de moi.

**Rating **: M

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue et je vous explique après.

**Prologue :**

-** Mr Potter Lord Voldemort vous recherche partout, vous êtes « Wanted » comme on dit. Votre photo a été affichée dans toute l'Europe et les plus grands mangemorts de la planète sont à vos trousses. Poudlard n'est plus un lieu sur pour vous et ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils vous capturent tout comme vos amis Granger et Weasley.**

Kingsley Shaklebot venait de m'annoncer tout ça d'une traite, dans son portrait Dumbledore me souriait d'un air triste. Cela faisait un mois que je cherchais désespérément Ron et Hermione mais j'avais perdu leur piste quelques jours après. Le ministère m'avait retrouvé à Lille en France alors que je pataugeais dans mon enquête. Revenu en Angleterre Poudlard m'avait semblé l'endroit le plus sur pour me cacher.

- **Que dois-je faire alors** ? Demandais-je alors.

- **Laissez-nous le soin de retrouver Mlle Granger et Mr Weasley.**

- **Ok et où vais-je alors me cacher** ?

Avant qu'il n'aie eut le temps de répondre la porte pivota pour laisser apparaître Malfoy père et fils. J'attrapais instinctivement ma baguette et la pointait droit sur Draco tendis que son père dégainait la sienne.

- **Calmez-vous messieurs ! **Nous ordonna Mr Weasley d'un ton sec**.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là** ? Dis-je dégoûté qu'ils soient en toutes liberté.

Draco me rendit mon regard plein de haine et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus éloignée de moi. Ses gestes que tout le monde qualifiait de classe et d'élégants étaient à mes yeux guindés et ridicules. Un être humain ne pouvait pas être figé ainsi en permanence !

- **Messieurs Malfoy on accepté de te caché jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, et ils promettent de t'aider dans ta « mission » bien que tu refuses de nous en parler.** Continua Arthur.

- **Vous savez très bien pourquoi ça m'est impossible**. Dis-je d'un ton las.

- **Harry a raison ça ne regarde que lui et moi**. Dit Albus du haut de son portrait.

Je me retournais et lui adressais un sourire de remerciement quand quelque chose fit « tilt » dans mon cerveau.

- **Mais ce sont des mangemorts** ! Ils vont me vendre à Voldemort.

Plusieurs personnes grimaçèrent en entendant le nom du célèbre mage noir mais je n'y fis guère attention.

- **Bien sur que non Harry, crois-tu que nous te confierons au Malfoy sans être sur d'eux** ? Me demanda Remus.

- **Ils seront soumis à un serment inviolable et je serai le gardien du secret.** M'annonça Kingsley**. En plus jamais Tu-sais-qui ne soupçonnerait que tu puisses te trouver au QG des mangemorts ! Il aura beau te chercher en vain, jamais il ne te découvrira**.

-** Vous semblez oublié qu'ils sont apparentés a Bellatrix Black et je suppose qu'elle ne me laissera pas me pavaner dans le manoir de son beau-frère en toute liberté ! C'est comme si vous me jetiez dans la fausse au serpents** !

Draco ricana à ma dernière remarque. Pour quelqu'un qui passe son temps à dissimuler ses émotions cela relevait du miracle.

- **Mais non Harry ils ne sauront tout simplement pas que c'est toi.** Dit Tonks comme si cela coulait de source.

-** Sois proche de tes amis Harry mais encore plus de tes ennemis !** Dit Arthur avec un sourire.

- **Et comment comptez-vous leur dissimule ça** ! Dis-je en pointant ma cicatrice.

- **Euh je propose que ce soit Minerva qui t'explique ça.** Dit Remus d'un ton fuyant.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel en remarquant que cette corvée pénible serait pour elle.

- **Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy cela vous concerne tous les deux, c'est pourquoi nous avons fait venir Draco à cette réunion.**

Draco me regardais d'un air surpris et je lui faisais comprendre que je n'en savais pas plus que lui.

- **Hé bien en vérité Harry, nous avons décidé de te faire passer pour la petite amie de Mr Malfoy ici présent**.

Je regardais Mrs Weasley comme si elle était cinglée et je restais figé alors que les paroles montaient lentement dans mon cerveau.

- **Attendez ! Vous voulez me faire passé pour LA petite amie de Malfoy ! Pas question !!!**

Je regardais les membres de l'ordre les uns après les autres en espérant qu'ils éclatent de rire en disant que c'était une blague mais aucun ne fit le moindre mouvement....

* * *

**Voilaa prologue assez court mais bon faut pas vous gâchez tout le plaisir non plus ! Je suis franchement emballée à fond pour cette fiction et j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai à l'écrire. Je publierai sûrement tout les mercredi. N'oubliez pas de reviewez pour me dire quoi. Bisous bisous.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Transformation

**Salut à tous voici le premier chapitre de ma quatrième fiction et je pense en créer une cinquème aussi. En ce moment j' ai tout pleins d'idées donc j'en profite. Pour mes lecteurs je vais bientôt commencer a ecrire le tome 2 de "Affronter l'interdit" et avancer dans " I am Bloody " et " Je m'appelais Bellatrix". Enfin bref c'est la première fois que j'ecris une fiction sur Draco/Harry donc soyez indulgent. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression que votre vie est un tel cauchemar que vous ne rêvez que d'une chose, c'est d'enfin vous réveillez ? C'était ma sensation en cet horrible jour de juillet, un coup d'œil vers le calendrier m'informait que, non je n'avais pas rêvé. La valise à côté de mon lit et la jupe féminine achevèrent de me persuader. Tout en pestant contre l'ordre du phoenix je me mettais en route vers le bureau de Rogue.

**FLASH BACK**

Draco Malfoy était si pâle qu'il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, un rictus mauvais s'étirait sur les lèvres de Malfoy père. Je ne cessais de me répéter les mêmes mots dans ma tête, pour les rendre vrai, leur donner un sens. Moi la petite amie de Draco ! La communauté sorcière était-elle définitivement tombée sur la tête ! Et pourquoi devais-je me transformer en fille, ne pouvais-je pas me contenter de me planquer chez eux !

- **Non Harry tu serais bien trop facilement repérable.** Dit Arthur**.**

-** De plus c'est primordial que vous vous fassiez passez pour une fille Mr Potter.** Continua Lucius,** je voudrais mettre un terme à certaines rumeurs pour le moins désagréable sur la sexualité de mon fils**. Termina-t'il.

J'avais donc pensé a voix haute, me tournant vers Draco je fus sans doute le seul a remarquer la soudaine rougeur de ses joues. Draco Malfoy homo ? Lui qui avait du coucher avec toute la gente féminine de Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ??? Ca c'était le monde à l'envers.

**-** **Et je serai qui exactement ?** Demandais-je.

-** Une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus répondant au doux nom d'Harietta Delacour, cousine vélane de Fleur.**

- **Pourquoi blonde aux yeux bleus enfin !** M'ecriais-je scandalisé.

- **Parce que TOUS les Malfoys ont les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds Mr Potter.**

-** Mais je ne suis pas un Malfoy** ! M'obstinais-je

- **Pendant quelques temps vous serez quand même la future madame Malfoy**. Dit Kingsley

Je me tournais désespérément vers Dumbledore cherchant un ultime allié.

- **Je suis sincèrement désolé Harry mais ça sera comme ça et pas autrement.** Dit-il du haut de son portrait.

- **Alors j'impose une condition tout de même** ! Dis-je en fixant Lucius Malfoy du regard.

Tous les membres de la pièce se retournèrent vers moi se demandant pourquoi j'avais cédé aussi vite ou bien encore quelle pourrait être cette satanée condition.

- **J'exiiiiige d'avoir les yeux verts, mes yeux sont magnifiques je ne veux pas les perdre** !

- **Pas question** ! Siffla Lucius Malfoy.

- **D'accord**. Soupira Kingsley au même moment.

- **Et je veux avoir les cheveux blonds miel et pas blanc délavé comme ces deux-la ! De plus je veux garder ma peau bronzée**. Continuais-je fier de mes petits caprices.

- **Bronzé ça ne va pas être possible mais hâlé d'accord et aussi pour les cheveux.**

- **Mes cheveux ne sont pas blanc délavé.** Murmura Draco.

Toujours en état de choc, il semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Avec la grâce d'un empereur il se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte avec de grande enjambée féline. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois avant d'être parvenu à la porte et il disparut dans le couloir sous les cris de son père devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Quelques minutes plus tard celui-ci suivait son fils en maugréant des paroles incompréhensible sur la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, ingrate et stupide par-dessus le marché.

- **Sérieusement Arthur, ce n'est pas une blague** ?

-** J'ai bien peur que non Harry, tu vas devoir passé une semaine avec Tonks, Luna Lovegood et Ginny pour apprendre à être une vraie fille.**

Sous les regards étonnés de l'assemblée je sortait de la salle et me précipitait dans le parc ayant un soudain besoin de prendre l'air. Moi l'élu, avait craqué. Tout était de la faute de Voldemort, même a distance il réussissait a faire de ma vie un véritable enfer !

**FIN FLASH BACK**

La semaine qui suivit fut riche en émotions et particulièrement éprouvante, j'avais du apprendre a composé avec les différents rituels de la fille parfaite. En commençant par cette foutue journée Shopping avec Tonks, Mrs Weasley et Ginny.

**FLASH BACK**

- **Mais enfin Harry non** ! **Comment peux-tu mettre un legging avec des baskets** ! S'exclama Ginny.

Nous étions dans un grand magasin et ces trois femmes infernales tentaient de m'apprendre a bien accordé mes vêtement.

- **Pourquoi pas **? Demandais-je.

Après tout le legging était rouge tout comme les baskets. Ginny me regarda comme si j'étais un véritable cas désespéré. Et l'après-midi put reprendre son cours. Des passant se retournaient des fois sur mon passage et je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Je m'étais fait dragué une dizaines de fois et réprimant mon envie de coller un point à cette bandes d'idiots je répondais toujours gentiment que j'avais déjà un copain. Ginny était toujours morte de rire et la soudaine rougeur de mes joues ne faisait qu'accroître son hilarité. Le pire fut quand je me fis draguer par Seamus Finnigan.

- **Salut Ginny**. Dit-il distraitement.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il sembla m'apercevoir. Il attrapa ma main et y déposa une légère bise.

- **Enchanté, je m'appelle Seamus et toi ? Ginny ne m'avais pas dit que ses amies étaient aussi charmantes**.

- **Je m'appelle Harietta Delacour je suis la cousine de Fleur**. Répondis-je d'un ton las.

Depuis le début de cette foutue journée je ne faisait que répéter les même choses encore, et encore,....

- **Ahhh et combien de temps restes-tu chez Ginny ?** Demande Seamus**.**

-** Je ne suis pas chez Ginny, je ne fais que me promener avec elle.** Dis-je.

- **Où vis-tu alors, chez Fleur ?**

-** Non chez mon petit ami, Draco. Je pense que tu le connais non** ? Dis-je en souriant.

Seamus dut probablement penser à Draco et à sa grande taille, ses muscles et surtout au fait qu'il draguait sa petite amie. Il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, provoquant un fou rire chez moi et chez Ginny qui nous laissa dans une douce euphorie toute l'après-midi. Une fois ma garde robe refaite, je du apprendre a m'épiler les jambes, a me lisser les cheveux ou encore a me mettre du vernis. Le pire fut la séance de maquillage made in Tonks, souvenir que je préfère taire à jamais.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

J'entrais dans le bureau de Rogue pour prendre la potion qui me laisserait dans cet état une semaine durant, je devrais donc en reprendre chaque dimanche. Comme la premières fois la couleur était d'un étrange bonbon et la potion goûtait les petits caramels de Mrs Weasley. Je retournais m'allonger dans ma chambre car l'effet durant plus longtemps que le polynectar mettait plus de temps à agir. Au bout d'une heure je ressentis enfin les changements. Mes jambes et mes bras s'affinèrent tandis que je sentais déjà deux globes me pousser au niveau de la poitrine. Je tendais ma main désormais fine vers le bas et sentais mon sexe réduire considérablement de taille pour enfin disparaître, ne laissant désormais qu'un sexe féminin bien épilé. Mon visage s'affina et je sentis littéralement les cheveux me pousser sur la tête.

Je levais une jambe et au lieu de l'habituelle longue jambe musclée se trouvait maintenant une jolie jambe bien galbée, je tâtais mes seins, ouf aussi gros que la dernière fois, le seul avantage de la situation. Je me débarrassais de mes vêtements devenus trop large et me plaçait devant mon miroir. Je m'étonnais encore de la perfection d'un corps féminin. J'enfilais un de ces « strings » choses que l'on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifié de sous-vêtement et un soutien-gorge. Pourquoi ce nom ? Il ne soutenait pas ma gorge... Enfin bref, je passais un haut assez moulant et me penchait pour attraper un jeans. La encore mission impossible. La cause ? La nouvelle mode des « slims » ces pantalons près du corps très difficile a enfilé pour une apprentie fille comme moi. Je me débattais avec les choses pour enfin réussis à l'enfiler.

Des ballerines et un cardigan léger complétaient ma tenue. Doutant de mes goûts Ginny avec déjà préparé une dizaines de tenues à l'avance, mettant le pull, pantalon et les chaussures allant avec. Une fois « prête » j'allais me maquiller. Un peu de fard, du fond de teint et de mascara suffisait, j'étais suffisamment jolie. J'attrapais ma lourde valise et mon « beauty case » cette choses ou je rangeais mes produits. J'allais ensuite devant la grille de poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner au manoir Malfoy, escorté(e) d'Hagrid. Une fois arrivé je m'étonnais devant la grandeur des lieux. Je marchais une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à la lourde porte en bois. Un minuscule elfe m'ouvrit la porte.

-** Bienvenue au manoir Malfoy, quel est le motif de votre venue miss ?**

-** Je viens voir mon...mon...mon petit ami. Dis-je difficilement.**

-** Mr Malfoy ?**

-** Draco oui.**

-** Ok miss donnez-moi votre valise, Marty va monter vos affaire à l'étage**. Me dis l'elfe.

Je pénétrais dans un hall impressionnant, un grand escalier sombre menait aux étages supérieurs, plusieurs porte s'offraient a moi et j'allais pousser l'une d'entre elle lorsqu'une voix traînante m'interrompis.

- **N'entre pas dans le salon privé de mon père ou il te tuera**. Dit Draco en descendant les escaliers.

Tant de grâce dans un tel crétin me révoltait. Chacun de ses gestes semblaient avoir été étudiés des mois à l'avance pour être absolument parfait. Je chassais ses idées de ma tête et m'avançais vers lui.

- **Pas mal pour une fille Potter**.

Il tournait à présent autour de moi pour m'analyser je suppose.

- **Hé bien Draco tu n'embrasses pas ta petite amie** ? Demanda Narcissa en entrant dans le hall accompagné de Bellatrix.

- **Bien sur que si mère, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue.** Dit Draco hypocrite.

Il était désormais bien plus grand que moi, il posa ses mains sur ma... mes hanches et pencha sa tête vers moi. Un court instant je fut tenté de le repousser de toutes mes forces mais la volonté me manqua quand je sentit ses lèvres frôler les miennes. Le baiser fut... loin d'être désagréable comme je l'imaginais. Ses lèvres étaient douces et je ressentis une douce chaleur comme si être dans ses bras était naturel...

**PDV Draco**

Embrasser Potter est bien la dernière chose au monde que je m'imaginais faire. Je n'arrivais pas à voir une fille en face de moi, ses yeux verts si troublant ne pouvaient appartenir qu'a une seule et même personne. Malgré que son corps de fille fût très agréable, je ne pensais qu'au vrai Potter et étrangement ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Le baiser commençait à prendre de l'ampleur, Potter avait passé ses mains autour de mon cou et de mes bras je l'avais étreint plus fort. Si fort qu'il se retrouvait maintenant plaqué contre moi, je le soulevais presque du sol. Je caressais d'une main ses longs cheveux blonds si soyeux tandis que l'autre était passé autour de ses reins. Il se mettait à fourrager dans mes cheveux quand un raclement de gorge amusé et un soupir heureux nous ramenèrent sur terre.

- **Hé bien, elle t'avait beaucoup manqué Draco.** Ironisa ma tante.

- **Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je voulais attendre avant de l'embrasser**.

Un coup d'œil à Potter suffisait pour voir qu'il était profondément chamboulé. Ses lèvres étaient doucement gonflées, humides et d'un magnifique rouge framboise. J'avais envie de replonger sur sa bouche quand mes yeux croisèrent les siens, ce que j'y vis ne me plut pas du tout. Son regard vert habituellement pétillant était redevenu calme au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait ses esprits.

**FIN PDV Draco**

Le baiser m'avait laissé... Sur le cul ! Je ne savais pas qu'embrasser un garçon pouvait me faire autant d'effet et encore moi Draco Malfoy. Ses lèvres étaient désormais un peu plus pulpeuse, gonflée a cause du baiser et plus rouge qu'a l'ordinaire. Sa main était restée sur mes hanches mais son regard était redevenu glacial. Je baissais la tête légèrement, rouge de honte et tentait de me calmer. Je sentais que mon « string » était trempé et que mes seins pointaient à travers mon débardeur. Draco dut le voir également car un rictus moqueur apparut doucement sur sa bouche. Sa mère nous regardait d'un air béat tandis que Bellatrix semblait littéralement m'examiner du regard.

- **Elle a les yeux verts**. Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- **Je sais mais tu as les cheveux noirs et puis les yeux verts sont si sexy**. Répondit Draco.

- **Hum et qui êtes-vous jeune fille** ? Demanda Narcissa toujours sur son petit nuage.

- **Je m'appelle Harietta Delacour**. Dis-je troublé d'usurper l'identité de quelqu'un.

- **Une cousine de la vélane ? Cette fille mariée à un traître à son sang** ? Demanda Bellatrix.

- **La famille d'Harietta n'est plus en contact avec cette branche-la de la** **famille.** Dit Draco.

- **Hum tu vis donc en Angleterre** ? S'obstina Bellatrix.

- **Non en France et j'ai connus Draco en quatrième lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.**

-** Vous sortez ensemble depuis si longtemps** ?

- **Non mais depuis que les sixième de Poudlard son venus visiter mon école.**

-** Et où es-tu** ?

- **D'abord j'étais dans l'école de Fleur mais mes parents ont tenus à m'éloigner je suis maintenant a**... Commencais-je.

- **Elle est à Pringston.** Termina Draco.

- **L'internat de jeune fille** ? S'étonna Narcissa.

En effet cette école était entre la France et l'Angleterre et était réputée pour formée les jeunes filles de la haute société. Elle coûtait aussi énormément cher, de plus elle était introuvable sauf pour les élèves et professeurs. Les mangemorts ne pourraient donc jamais aller vérifié si j'étais ou non à cette école.

- **Hé bien Harietta j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de faire connaissance**. Dit Bellatrix, un sourire faut sur le visage.

- **A plus tard ma chère**. Dit Narcissa en suivant sa sœur gracieusement.

Gracieux. Voilà un adjectif qui qualifiait étrangement la famille Malfoy, il y avait aussi froid, arrogant, stupide et fourbe mais pour l'instant gracieux suffirait.

- **Viens je vais te montre ma chambre. Dit Draco.**

-** Ta chambre !**

-** Bien sur tu crois que mes parents nous laisseraient faire chambre à part ?**

- **Tu as un canapé ?** Demandais-je.

-** Oui. Répondit-il** troublé par ma question.

-** Bien, il est confortable ?**

- **Oui.**

- **Ah tant mieux car ça sera ton lit !**

-** Pas question que je dorme sur le canapé**.

Il commença alors a monter les escalier quatre par quatre. Voulant le suivre je me retrouvais vite devant la porte de sa chambre bizarrement essoufflée, c'était sûrement ses seins qui m'alourdissait. De plus j'avais singulièrement perdu de la vitesse mais comment aller vite avec des jambes aussi petites ?!

- **Voilà « notre » chambre**. Dit Draco d'un ton dégoûté. **La salle de bain est à côté.**

Sur ces mots il disparut dans le couloir sans donner d'explications. Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes vérifier si je ne m'étais pas pissé dessus car mon string était à nouveau humide. Je constatais que non je n'avais pas pissé sur moi mais mon sexe était anormalement mouillé. Je pensais aller poser la question à Draco mais j'avais peur de me ridiculiser en lui avouant ne rien connaître au filles. Ginny et moi étions sortis ensemble un moment mais j'avais rompu pour la protéger et elle était devenue une amie plus qu'autre chose, elle et moi n'avions jamais été plus loin que des bisous très passionné ou quelques légères caresses sur les vêtements. Je me promit de lui poser la question a elle, même si s'était embarrassant.

Je me débarrassais de cette chose mouillée qui me grattait les fesses pour enfiler un espèce de boxer féminin bien plus confortable. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce que les filles trouvaient de si cool à ces maudits strings ! Ca rentrait dans les fesses et ça ne couvrait pratiquement rien, mes pauvres fesses étaient à l'air. Apres m'être attaché les cheveux je plongeait dans le lit pour une sieste bien mérité, peuplée de rêves les plus étranges les uns que les autres mais tous tournant autour d'un certain blond que je voulais chassé de mon esprit plus que tout. Ce crétin arrivait à me pourrir la vie, alors que Poudlard était finit depuis des mois. De plus je ne me voyais pas jouer le rôle de sa petite amie encore longtemps, c'était bien trop éprouvant moralement.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de la longuer et si l'idée vous plait :) Je posterai chaque w-e. N'oubliez pas de reviewez :D **

**Bisous. Véro.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Premières nuits

**Voici le chapitre deux de " Love Me Tender ". Je voulais vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai eu du retard, une amie a moi à eu un décès dans sa famille et sincèrement je ne m'y retrouvais plus dans mes fictions, la seule que j'arrivais à poster c'est " Affronter l'interdit " car elle est deja finie, mais je voudrais vous remercier pour toute vos review en seulement 1 chapitre :)**

**liberlycaride** **:** Ouaah merci pour ta longue review ! Je vais m'employer a repondre a tes questions lol Les Malfoys ont acceptés car de un ça va redorer la réputation de Draco et aussi car comme la fin de la guerre approche il essaie de se faire bien voir pour eviter la prison. Oh que si Draco va s'interesser a Harry tu verra bien ;) Lucius ne t"inquiète pas pour lui il ne touchera pas à Harry, les Potter c'est pas son truc :p Si c'est du Yaoi mais bon à ma façon et puis Harry ne restera pas une fille éternellement et puis le pairing est clair, il finiront ensemble :) Tu sais quoi moi aussi je trouve l'épilation beurk, c'est de la torture. Je préfère utiliser de la crème. Pour ce qui est de leur relation je ne sais pas. Tu verra au fil de la lecture que moi je ne prévois jamais rien à l'avance, je change d'avis souvent donc ma fiction est imprévisible lol Ben suppose qu'il a été vexé, le baiser l'a remuer au point qu'il oublie que c'était Harry alors voir que ca ne lui faisait pas plus d'effet que ça ben ça l'a vexé. L'orgeuil Malfoyen :p Non c'est vrai qu'ils sont sencés représenter l'aristocratie mais faut aussi se dire que de nos jours aucune famille, aussi noble soit-elle ne vis selon les vieux principes de la noblesse et puis aussi regarde Draco , il couche à gauche, à droite et ses parents le savent très bien :) Pour ce qui est du tripotage, tu verra bien mais ca se fera tout doucement. Faut pas oublier qu'il se détestent. C'est étonnant hein oui ? Harry puceau mais je me base sur les faits. Sachant que son premier baiser fut à 15 ans passé, je me dis que pour ce qui est du sexe il prendra aussi son temps et puis dans tous les tome on évoque que des bisous et sa première vraie petite amie est Ginny avec qui il n'est sortis que quelques mois avant d'aller chasser les horcruxe donc je pense qu'avoir 17 ans et être toujours puceau, pour Harry c'est normal.

**Dream-Nightmare :** Oui très explosif lol

**Babou :** Merci c'est gentil :)

**Saetia017** : Merci bcp ça fait plaisir. Je vais essayer de maintenir cette longueur.

**Holybleu** : Ah tant mieux :)

**Sahada **: Oui moi je le sais c'est Harry qui l'ignore :p Merci pour la précision ;)

**Stormtrooper2 :** Ben je pense que pour le moment sa principale préocupation c'est d'être la fille parfaite .

**aemilia97 :** De rien mais c'est à moi de te dire merci :)

**Sachan972** : Sa ce fera tout doucement mais surement.

**Rubie Blakie** : Oui le pauvre il n'y connait rien à rien :D

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je fus réveillé par un souffle froid sur mon visage, je tournais nonchalamment la tête sur le coté pour essayer de retrouver la douce chaleur de l'oreiller mais rien a faire le souffle froid soufflait à présent dans mon oreille. J'ouvris délicatement les yeux et à travers mon rideau de cheveux blonds je ne pus rien distinguer. Je me relevais sur mes fesses sans toute fois me dégager le visage de mes cheveux, je m'étirais longuement en savourant ce repos bien mérité.

- **Hé bien Potter, t'étais tellement crevé que tu t'étires comme un petit chat** ?

En tournant la tête sur le côté je pus voir ce crétin de Malfoy penché vers moi, il devait être la cause du souffle « glacial ».

- **Hé bien Malfoy à ta place j'irai rendre visite a ma brosse à dents, mes yeux en pleurent encore**.

Sur ces mots je me levais d'un bond et fus surprise de voir un Malfoy trop tétanisé pour penser à me répondre. En baissant les yeux je me souvins que j'avais balancé ce satané « slim » en dormant car il me coupait la circulation. Je fis comme si de rien n'était en voyant le regard de Draco glissé sur mes jambes. J'attrapais une robe légère dans l'armoire, ramassait ma trousse de toilette avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller rapidement. Une fois à l'intérieur je pris une douche rapide et enfilais la robe vert pistache qui s'accordait parfaitement avec mes yeux selon Ginny. Je me remaquillait trop vite et me mis du mascara dans l'œil. Après avoir passé une bonne dizaine de minutes a pleurer et a tenter de calmer mes pauvres yeux irrités, j'enfilais une paire « d'escarpins », engins de la mort, assortis a ma tenue. Je m'entraînais à marcher comme Tonks m'avait appris quand soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte. J'avançais en vacillant franchement vers la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Draco entra alors sans gêne et s'affala sur le lit avec la grâce d'un phacochère. Encore surpris de cette attitude je restais planté-là a mi-chemin entre la porte et le lit sans savoir quoi faire.

- **On dîne dans 5 min, jolie la robe Potter.** Dit-il distraitement en feuilletant un Quiditch Mag.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche dans ma chambre ?**

**- Je te rappelle Potty que c'est aussi ma chambre**. Dit Draco.

Sans chercher à poursuivre la conversation il continua à lire tranquillement son maquillage tandis que je finissais de me préparer. A 8h moins cinq il m'escorta jusqu'à la salle à manger en me précisant bien qu'il ne le ferais pas tous les jours.

- **Pourquoi tu le fais si ça te gêne tellement** ? Demandais-je cynique.

- **Parce que tu ne connais pas encore assez le manoir et que je m'en voudrais que tu te perdes.**

-** Sincèrement** ?

- **Non, je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu ailles fourrer ton nez partout**. Siffla t'il le plus doucement possible.

- **Comme si je n'avais que ça a faire** ! Répondais-je sur le même ton.

- **Dispute de couple** ? Interrogea une horrible voix aigue derrière nous.

Celle-ci se tenait en bas des escaliers que nous étions entrain de descendre. Elle portait une sinistre robe noire, doublée de dentelle verte, à ses cotés Narcissa arborait une ravissante robe bleu nuit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver la mère de Malfoy terriblement sexy. Son regard glacial m'indiqua qu'il savait précisément à quoi je pensais. Il passait une main dans mon dos et me pinça doucement comme pour me rappeler à l'ordre.

- **Ton père n'est pas là ce soir, il est en**... Commença Narcissa.

- **Déplacement**, conclut Bellatrix, un sourire faux scotché sur son horrible visage.

- **C'est bon Harietta est au courant**, les informa Draco en commençant son entrée.

Les deux femmes se jetèrent un drôle de coup d'œil mais parurent néanmoins soulagées. Le dîner se passa dans un silence pesant. A la fin Draco me raccompagna et s'excusa prétextant une discussion importante avec sa mère. Une fois seule je me préparais pour aller dormir quand je me rappelais de vider ma valise. Une fois devant l'armoire je pus constater que Draco avait laissé assez d'espace pour moi. J'entrepris de me choisir un pyjama. Moi qui avais l'habitude de dormir en slip je regrettais l'époque où j'étais un garçon, époque qui remontait à deux jours déjà. Les pyjama étaient tous aussi sexy et courts les uns que les autres, nuisettes translucides, shorty et débardeur, rien de correct en vue. J'enfilais un short rose affublé du débardeur assortit et me glissait dans le lit en quête d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Une demi-heure plus tard je fus tiré de ma première phase de sommeil par un poids qui entrait dans le lit et une paire de pieds glacés qui effleuraient les miens. Je retombais rapidement dans le sommeil, bien trop fatigué pour commencer à me poser des questions. Mes rêves furent peuplés de visage flou et pour la première fois de ma vie je ne me réveillais pas avec une érection gênante. En parlant d'érection, je sentais quelque chose de dur contre mes fesses et je priais silencieusement pour que ça ne soit pas ce à quoi je pensais. Tout en reprenant mes esprit je me rendis soudain compte de la position dans laquelle je me trouvais désormais. J'avais la jambe droite de Draco glissée entre les miennes, mon dos contre son torse et l'une de ses mains était posée sur mon sein droit, en dessous de mon débardeur.

Son autre main était posée sur mon ventre et je m'étonnais de voir que j'agrippais son bras droit d'une main tandis que l'autre était enlacée à celle de Draco. Je décidais de feindre le sommeil, bien trop gêné pour me réveiller le premier et aussi parce que je n'osais pas bouger, ou plutôt je n'avais pas très envie de bouger. Draco commença à remuer un quart d'heure plus tard, sa main sur mon sein glissa doucement jusqu'à mon nombril dans une douce caresse, il dégagea sa tête des oreillers pour venir déposer un baiser dans le creux de mon coup. Sa respiration m'indiquait qu'il devait être encore à moitié endormi. En effet il devait avoir oublié qui j'étais et où nous étions. Je le sentis se crisper au fur et à mesure qu'il semblait se rendre compte de la situation. Il retira doucement ses mains et tenta discrètement de retirer ses jambes des miennes, c'est à ce moment là que je choisis de me « réveiller ».

- **Bonjour**. Murmurais d'une voix rauque.

-** Nom de nom Potter, t'a vu comment on était foutus ? Tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est bonjour **!

- **Que veux-tu que je fasse si tu es incapable de contrôler tes fichues pulsions** ?

- **Mes pulsions ? Mais c'est toi qui t'es blottit dans mes bras à ce que je sache !**

- **Comment ça** ?

- **Ben oui, quand j'arrivais enfin à m'endormir tu t'es étalé sur moi de tout ton long** !

Il se leva pour couper court à la conversation et se dirigea vers la salle de bain très rapidement sûrement pour tenter de dissimuler son excitation. Pendant ce temps je me dis qu'il était tout de même diablement séduisant même en pyjama... Comment faisait-il pour se réveiller aussi frais et pour paraître élégant vêtu seulement d'un bermuda ? Comme il revenait dans la chambre je décidais d'aborder la question des pyjama.

- **Malfoy, je te serrai grés de te vêtir correctement pour dormir**.

- **D'habitude je dors en slip, estime toi heureux que je porte un bermuda**. Me répondit-il sèchement.

- **Moi aussi et pourtant je m'adapte** !

- **T'appelles ce que tu portes un pyjama ?**

-** C'est plus couvrant que le tien.**

-** Mais dix fois moins décent.**

-** Un-t-shirt ça ne serait pas du luxe.**

- **Alors achète toi un vrai pyjama !**

- **Ok ça va ! Répliquais-je agasse.**

- **Non c'est bon je rigole, je mettrais un t-shirt. Mais sache que j'aime beaucoup ton pyjama**.

Sur ces mots il entra dans la salle de bain et je pus bientôt entendre la douche coulée. C'est à ce moment-là que Bellatrix pénétra dans la chambre.

- **Où est Draco** ? Demanda t'elle sans même dire bonjour.

- **Bonjour, il est sous la douche.**

- **Tu ne prends pas ta douche avec lui ? Pourtant vous partager le même lit...** Dit-elle perfide.

-** Bien sur que si, j'allais le rejoindre mais je cherchais ma trousse de toilette**.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain je glissais discrètement un bikini dans ma trousse, fille ou pas, pas question qu'un sale serpent me voit tout nu ! J'enfilais vite fais le bikini et toquais à la cabine de douche.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux** ?

Je lui expliquais l'épisode avec sa tante et il me demanda de lui passer un slip propre. Je lui lançait le premier venu et une fois enfiler, il me permis de le rejoindre.

- **Pff ta tante est vraiment un boulet.** Dis-je en me penchant pour attraper un shampooing.

Ginny m'avait bien avertie de souvent me laver les cheveux ou bien ils deviendraient vite « gras ». J'étais déjà entrain de me savonner la tête quand je me rendis compte que Draco restait silencieux. Au bout de cinq minutes il consentit enfin à me répondre.

- **Oui je sais, il faudra être prudent. Elle nous soupçonne**. Dit-il mystérieusement avant de sortir de la douche.

Je sortais à mon tour et me débarrassait de mon bikini après m'être enroulée dans une grande serviette. Draco se contenta d'enfiler négligemment un peignoir et se sécha les cheveux d'un coup de baguette. Si il continuait comme ça, la cohabitation promettait d'être un peu plus supportable que prévu. Une fois prêts nous décidions d'un commun accord de descendre déjeuner, Draco m'informa que toute sa famille était sortie et reviendrait vers les environs de 11 heures. Il m'informa qu'ils étaient allés rendre visite à Abraxas Malfoy, alité et presque à l'article de la mort. Il m'informa aussi que sa grand-mère Druella risquait fort de leur rendre visite la semaine suivante. J'écoutais poliment ses explications sur le manoir tandis que mon esprit était centré sur Hermione et Ron. Hermione si brillante pourrait-elle les sortir de là avec sa grande intelligence ? Et Ron pourrait-il se servir de sa loyauté légendaire et de son magnifique courage là où ils se trouvaient ?

- **...et donc le dernier est Marty que tu as rencontré hier. Enfin bref tu le découvriras de toi-même. Conclut Draco**.

- **Hein** ? Dis-je un peu perdu.

- **Hein quoi ?**

- **Rien, rien**. Dis-je précipitamment.

Après le déjeuner il m'emmena me promener dans le parc. Ses parents passèrent nous saluer et se dirigèrent ensuite vers la maison, trop pressés de rentrer. D'un coup Draco abandonna sa lecture pour m'attirer tout contre lui.

- **Mais ?** Commençais-je.

-** Ma tante nous observe de sa terrasse**. Dit-il simplement.

Nous restions donc ainsi, enlacé sur l'herbe en feignant une conversation des plus passionnante. Au début nos gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre étaient assez hésitants mais après quelques essais ils en devenaient même habituels. Au bout d'un quart d'heure je vis le visage de Malfoy se pencher vers moi.

- **Ca fera étrange si on ne s'embrasse même pas une fois en une heure. **Dit-il encore.

-** Oui bien sur.**

- **Ferme les yeux s'il te plait Potter, c'est la seule chose qui me rappelle constamment qui tu es**.

Je m'exécutais avec mauvaise grâce. Et lui tendais ma bouche. Il m'embrassa doucement et joua longuement avec mes lèvres sans franchir la barrière de ma bouche. Quand il jugea que s'en était assez, il recula pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Son regard me troubla et sans réfléchir je reposais ma bouche sur la sienne. Ses lèvres restèrent hermétiquement fermées et il me repoussa gentiment au bout de quelques instants.

- **C'est bon je pense qu'elle est convaincue.** Dit-il.

-** J'espère bien.** Dis-je d'un ton dédaigneux.

Il reprit sa lecture tandis que je sommeillais la tête sur ses genoux. Marty vint nous prévenir que le dîner serait bientôt près. J'abandonnais les jambes confortables de Draco pour me lever le plus gracieusement possible. Je sentis instantanément une douce caresse sur ma jambe, en baissant la tête je pus voir que Draco avait la main tendue vers moi et semblait très concentré.

- **T'as de l'herbe sur les jambes.** Se justifia t'il en rencontrant mon visage stupéfait.

- **Merci.**

Sans mots je lui tournais le dos pour rentrer au manoir. Le dîner fut tout aussi ennuyeux que celui de la veille et une fois de plus, Mr Malfoy était aux abonnés absents. Après le dîner Narcissa nous invitâmes à rejoindre notre chambre, certaine que ça nous ferait grand plaisir. Une fois à l'étage ne sachant trop que faire, Draco me proposa de regarder un film.

-** Un film ? Tu connais la télévision toi !** M'étonnais-je.

-** J'en ai installée une dans ma chambre l'année passé mais mes parents ne sont pas vraiment au courant.**

-** Et quand la facture arrive**.

- **Pff mon père signe tout sans même jeter un coup d'œil, donc je suis tranquille**.

On s'installa dans un divan sensé être en face d'une cheminée, après avoir appuyé sur une télécommande, un pan du mur pivota pour laisser place a un superbe écran plat.

- **Par contre maintenant y'a plus la cheminée**. Dis-je en frissonnant.

Après avoir enfilé un chandail par-dessus mon pyjama je me calais bien au fond du canapé et attendait que le film commence. Rapidement la fatigue des semaines précédentes s'abattit sur moi et je tombais raide endormi sans avoir la force de lutter. Je me réveillais en m'attendant à être tout courbaturé et mal positionné dans le canapé mais bizarrement j'étais blottit contre un torse chaud et mon corps était soulevé au rythme d'une respiration régulière. Au moins ce matin on s'était réveillé un peu plus chastement que la veille. Je décidais d'aller au toilette mais pas moyen de me déplacer sans réveiller Draco.

- **Draco.** Murmurais-je.

- **Mmhhh.** Répondit Draco.

- **DRACO !** Criais-je.

- **QUOI, QUOI** ??

Draco bondit du lit et attrapa sa baguette. Sa tête de fouine était encore plus décoiffée que d'habitude. Il avait l'air tellement ridicule que j'éclatais de rire.

- **Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire le balafré ?**

-** Ta sale tête de fouine bondissante.**

- **C'est moi que tu traites de fouine ?**

-** Tu vas quand même pas frapper une fille ?**

-** On parie** ?

Son regard était tellement menaçant que je pensais sérieusement à battre en retraite. Mon regard se tournait vers la porte de la salle de bain et je mesurai la distance à courir.

- **N'y pense même pas**. Me dit Draco le regard plein de haine.

Quelqu'un toqua soudainement à la porte et je remerciais intérieurement mon sauveur providentiel. Le battant pivota pour laisser entrer Bellatrix.

- **Les enfants je dois vous parler**.

Elle s'appuya contre la porte qu'elle venait de refermer.

- **Sérieusement**. Ajouta-t'elle.

Je ne sais pas si Draco pensais à la même chose que moi mais à l'instant précis j'aurai voulut disparaître six pieds sous terre.

* * *

**J'éspère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimer l'écrire :) Review pleaaase :D**


	4. Chapter 3 : Les ragnagnas

**Voilà le troisième chapitre enfin là ! Merci à Manon76200, Holybleu , Aurélie Malfoy, Sahada, Vampyse, Piu, nirhya , Choupi junior , Elleay Sahbel, Marjorie59, Liberlycaride, Anamaelia, Stormstrooper2, 77hildegard, Annea , aemilia , kaylee , Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Briottet pour leurs gentilles reviews ! Je ne répondrai pas car je n'ai pas le temps à part à Liberlycaride qui semble se poser beaucoup de questions :)**

**Liberlycaride **: Je vais sincèrement finir par croire que vous êtes deux obsédés :D Bien que je m'embrouille dans vos review je vais désormais vous parlez à tous les deux. Sahcez seulement que je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise et qu'honnêtement je n'en sais rien j'écris au fur et à mesure et je verrai bien quand j'arriverai à ce moment là. Lol quand à toutes tes questions qui m'ont bien fait rire je ne vais pas y répondre sinon je te gâcherait l'envie de lire à toi et à tous mes autres lecteur tu crois pas :) Bisous et merci pour vos questions existentielles bien sympas lol

* * *

Draco s'était figé et je ne savais pas si il pensait à la même chose que moi mais la lueur folle dans les yeux de « _tante Bella_ » ne laissait rien présagé de bon...

- **En fait je viens vous parler d'une mission un peu particulière pour vous.**

-** Quelle mission ?**

-** Hé bien j'ai réussit à avoir ceci.**

Elle sortit deux cartons d'invitations et un tube contenant un cheveu très foncé. Draco réagit plus vite que moi.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

-** Deux invitations a un bal de l'ordre du phoenix pour les fiançailles du loup-garou et de ma chère cousine.**

-** Tonks ? **Demandais-je surpris**.**

- **Comment la connais-tu ?** Demanda Bellatrix en plissant ses yeux**.**

-** Je la connais du mariage de Fleur, bien qu'elle ne fasse plus partie de la famille ma mère a tenu à y assister.**

- **Ah... Elle paraissait satisfaite de ma réponse mais son regard restait septique.**

- **Quoi qu'il en soit vous devez vous infiltrer dans ce bal et me ramener le plus d'infos possible sur Potter.**

- **Pourquoi s'intéresser à Potter ? Ca n'est qu'un stupide adolescent boutonneux, il n'a rien de dangereux**.

Draco m'avait bien eut, il savait que je ne pouvais pas répondre à ses insultes sans me trahir et de plus Bellatrix semblait guetter ma réponse avec attention.

- **Et qu'est-ce qu'il est laid ! Je me souviens encore de son horrible cicatrice**. Brrr Dis-je bêtement en gloussant.

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel en semblant se demander comment elle avait pu soupçonner une idiote comme moi.

- **Bref, Draco je sais de source sur que Dean Thomas ne pourra pas assister au bal car il est en vacances en Grèce avec des cousins pour la coupe du monde de je-ne-sais quel sport débile. Donc Draco prendra un des cheveux de Dean que j'ai... réussit à me procurer**. Termina-t'elle en soupirant étrangement.

Je me surpris à me demander comment elle avait fait pour se procurer un cheveu de Dean Thomas. Je m'imaginais tout un tas de scénarios, tous plus tordus les uns que les autres et je décidais finalement qu'il valait mieux éviter de savoir cette information.

- **Et moi **?

-** Et bien tu feras croire à Fleur que tu voulais renouer avec elle et que Dean que tu as rencontré lors de l'échange scolaire t'as invité pour t'aider car vous êtes très proche. Bon je dois vous laisser le bal est samedi soir à 21h précise.**

Sur ces mots elle sortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée laissant sa longue cape virevoltant derrière elle. Le reste de la matinée ce passa assez normalement. J'étais entrain de rédiger une lettre pour Hermione lorsque Narcissa entra dans ma chambre vêtue d'un peignoir.

- **Tu viens flâner avec moi au bord de la piscine** ? Demanda-t'elle doucement.

J'étais tenté de refuser mais je devais jouer mon rôle d'écervelée donc je hochais la tête positivement et allait rapidement me changer. Arrivées à la piscine Narcissa ôta son peignoir et je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer son long corps parfait. Comment une femme aussi belle pouvait avoir eut un enfant de l'âge de Draco. Elle avait l'air incroyablement jeune pour une maman. Je continuais de la fixer quand je sentis son regard sur moi, gêné je détournais le regard mais elle se méprit sur la raison de mon moment « _d'égarement _».

- **Tu le trouves sublime toi aussi hein **? Dit-elle en souriant d'amusement.

- **Hein ? Demandais-je complètement perdu.**

- **Hé bien mon bikini. C'est un des modèles les plus en vogue en ce moment. **Dit-elle**.**

- **Oui il est superbe. Dis-je en pensant plus à son corps qu'a son stupide bikini.**

-** Ahhh il me semblait bien que j'avais vu ton regard d'envie **! Dit-elle en riant.

Gloups. Mon regard d'envie. Pouvait-elle cesser ces allusions on ne peut plus équivoque. Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Apparemment non puisqu'elle continua de pépier bêtement sur son maillot dernier cri. Au bout d'une heure elle s'était assoupie dans un transat quand je décidais d'aller piquer une tête. Je ne vit donc pas Draco arriver et s'installer près de sa mère. Je commençais à sentir une chose désagréable entre mes jambes. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose coulait hors de moi, je décidais de l'ignorer et continuais à nager.

Au bout d'un moment je tournait la tête et vit que Draco et sa mère dormait profondément, j'enlevais le haut de mon bikini gênant et continuais de nager. Je détestait les soutient-gorges et tout ce qui y ressemblait. Au bout d'un moment la sensation désagréable revint et je décidais de regarder ce qui provoquait cela. Je baissais ma main entre mes jambes et hurlait quant elle ressortit luisante de sang.

- **Ahhhh Draco ! Je suis blessée, je saigne**.

Je me ruait hors de lui et courait vers les transats. Mon cœur battait quand je m'aperçus que Narcissa me regardait vraiment étrangement, apparemment réveillée, à côté d'elle Draco était littéralement écroulé de rire.

- **Harietta enfin ! Va t'habiller**. Dit Narcissa profondément choquée.

Je baissais les yeux et constatait que j'avais les seins à l'air. Mortifiée j'allais récupérer mon haut et l'enfilait rapidement. Elle n'avait pas pu entendre ce que j'avais dit car elle avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles mais elle s'était réveillée en sentant Draco rire à côté d'elle sur le transat.

- **Mais enfin je saigne et tout ce qui vous préoccupe c'est que j'ai les seins à l'air **? Demandais-je en colère.

- **Tu as tes règles c'est normal**. Me répondit Narcissa en me jetant un regard lourd de suspicions.

- **C'est pas son moment du mois c'est pour ça qu'elle panique. Hein chérie** ? Dit Draco en clignant discrètement de l'œil.

J'acquiesçais en me demandant de quoi ils étaient entrain de parler, « _règles_ », « _moment du mois_ » ?

- **Viens Harrie, je t'accompagne chercher un tampon**. Dit Draco en se levant.

Sa mère se recoucha dans le transat sans plus faire attention à nous. Une fois à l'abri dans notre chambre, Draco explosa littéralement.

- **Mais enfin est-tu stupide !! Tout le monde sait qu'une fille à ses règles et au lieu de ça toi tu panique comme un crétin.**

Maintenant que j'y pensais plus attentivement je me souvins que Ginny avait fait allusion à des saignements. Elle venait de m'expliquer tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur une fille et c'était le moment ou j'avais « _légèrement_ » décroché de la conversation.

- **J'avais ... oublié.**

-** Pff réfléchis à deux fois la prochaine fois avant de dire des conneries** !

Il me jeta une boite rose à la figure et me poussa ensuite dans la salle de bain.

-** Grouilles-toi** ! Hurla-t'il avant de refermer la porte.

J'examinais la boîte attentivement. « _Tampax compak_ » ???

- _**Flux normal avec applicateur**_. Lis-je sur la boîte.

J'ouvrait la boite pour trouver des espèces de petits truc emballer dans du papier jaune. On aurait dit des bonbons. J'en ouvrait un mais ne savais pas trop quoi en faire. Je me dis que cela devait agir comme une compresse et le passait sous l'un. Je poussait un petit cri et le lâchait dans l'évier. Il s'était mis à gonfler comme ma tante en 3e année.

- **Draco** ! Hurlais-je.

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte brusquement et me fixait méchamment.

- **Quoi **! Aboya-t'il avec toute la tendresse d'un bulldog.

- **C'est quoi ce _Tampax compact _? Qu'est-ce qui est _compacté_ et pourquoi tu l'as ensorcelé **?

- **Hein ? Compacté ? Je n'ai rien ensorcelé Potter**.

Il me regardait comme si j'étais fou à lier.

- **C'est quoi ça alors** ! Dis-je en pointant l'évier du doigt.

Il jeta un coup d'œil agacé, sembla surpris de ce qu'il vit et me regarda avec dégoût comme si j'étais un véritable cas désespéré.

- **Ca sombre crétin c'est un tampon ! Alors maintenant t'es gentil mais tu en prends un autre, tu l'enfile et on en parle plus.**

_Enfiler _? Comment voulait-il que j'enfile cette chose.

- **En plus t'as de la chance**. Dit-il en examinant la boîte c'est ceux avec applicateur et jupe.

Comment cette chose pouvait-elle avoir une _jupe _? Je ne comprenais rien à rien.

- **Un applicateur **? Pensais-je à haute voix.

- **Ben ouais, quoi tu préfère sans** ? Demanda Draco.

-** Ecoute Draco que ce soit bien clair, je ne vais rien enfiler du tout**. Dis-je d'un ton buté.

Il ricana méchamment, déballa une autre de ces choses et me la mit en main.

- **Bien sur que si crétin, tu vas laisser le sang couler alors** ?

- **Mais comment veux-tu que j'enfile ça c'est bien trop petit**.

- **Ben tu l'enfonces et puis c'est tout. **Soupira Draco**.**

- **Enfoncer quoi **?

- **Le tampon.**

-** Ou çà** ?

- **Ben dans ton vagin**.

- **Dans mon quoi** ? **Non pas question**.

- **...**

- **P-A-S Q-U-E-S-T-I-O-N.** Répetais-je.

- **T'as pas le choix allait ça va vite en plus**.

- **Mais je ne sais pas comment faire**. Dis-je d'un ton buté.

- **....**

Une heure plus tard j'étais assis à la table du dîner avec cette chose désagréable en moi, je me sentais ... _Violé_ ! C'était horriblement désagréable et le string qui me rentrais dans le postérieur ne faisait que rendre la situation plus désagréable encore. Je du endurer les sourires goguenard de Draco toute la soirée. Cet imbécile m'avait montré comment enfiler un tampon mais pas vraiment en douceur.

- **Harie chérie ça va** ? Me demanda Draco avec un faux air inquiet.

- **Oui ça va**.

- **Tu n'as pas l'air bien**. Insista t'il en souriant discrètement. **Es-tu confortablement installée mon cœur** ?

Il insista lourdement sur le « _confortablement _» il savait mieux que n'importe qui à quel point je me sentais mal.

- **Oui merci**. Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

- **C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas l'air d'être dans votre assiette**. Dit Lucius.

- **Chéri laisse-la donc, elle a ses_ indispositions_**_._

Lucius baissa la tête en soupirant tandis que Bellatrix semblait profondément surprise. Si elle doutait encore de moi ça n'était plus sur mon sexe désormais. Elle plissa les yeux pensivement et je su qu'elle n'avais pas encore abandonné sa suspicion envers moi.

- **Enfin donc Narcissa arrête tu vois bien que ça la rends encore plus mal à l'aise**. Dit-elle en souriant.

Draco ne pouvant plus contenir son hilarité, proposa de me reconduire dans notre chambre. A peine entré je me ruais à la toilette pour ôter cette saleté.

- **De toute façon tu devras en remettre un**. Dit Draco en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- **Sors ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis sur le pot **!

- **Pff y'a rien que je n'ai jamais vu**. Dit Draco.

Après cette horrible journée je m'habituais progressivement au tampon. Trois jours plus tard mes règles étaient enfin terminées et nous étions le jour du bal. Bellatrix nous avait convoqué une heure plus tard pour un « _entretien_ ». J'avais déjà prévenu Ginny par hibou de ma mission et de ma présence avec Malfoy. Je me préparais à rejoindre Draco lorsque le hibou revint avec la réponse de Ginny. La lettre semblait très longue et je déroulais le morceau de parchemin, les premières lignes me glacèrent le sang et je me mis à me demander si je n'étais pas maudit pour de bon...

* * *

**J'éspère que vous avez aimé le chapitre :) Et ne jugez pas trop le pauvre Harry qui découvre le merveilleux monde des mentruations lol J'ai essayé de basé ce chapitre sur l'humour seulement et j'éspère avoir réussis :) Je vous embrasses fort et je vous supplie à genoux de reviewez lol**

**Véro**


	5. Important

Salut les gens :D Vous m'excuserez mais le chapitre 4 de love me tender va se faire attendre encore quelques petits jours il est presque fini mais je deteste la fin donc je vai en réecrire une partie . Je n'ai pas envie de vous poster un chapitre naze fait à la va vite mercredi donc voilaaa merci de votre compréhension ;)

BISOUUUUUUUS


	6. Chapter 4 : Entre deux

**Tout d'abord je tenais à pousser un "petit" coup de gueule. Je m'adresse à petit-dragon 50 : **

**Quand bien même j'aurai un retard d'un an, rien ne te permets de me parler sur ce ton. jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est MA fiction et je fais ce que JE veux! Tu ne t'es pas dis qu'il y avait une raison à mon retard ? C'est facile de critiquer mais j'ai 4 fictions en cours et je fais mon maximu malgrè les problèmes à l'école et chez moi. J'ai beaucoup trop de respect pour les lecteurs que pour aller poster un chapitre fait n'importe quoi. Et bien oui j'ai un retard d'un mois ET ALORS ? Ca arrive non?**

**Rhaaaa ca m'enerve les review de ce genre, surtout venant de quelqu'un qui n'a été foutu de poster une revieuw que pour se plaindre. Pour les autres je suis sincèrement désolée et j'éspère que mon chapitre de taille acceptable m'excusera auprès de vous mais je n'avais sincèrement aucune inspiration... Ca arrive malheureusement et ça me faisait rager parce que c'est une des histoires qui me tient le plus à coeur... La pour tout vous dire je suis à nouveau bloquée lol, dans le lemon donc souhaitez-moi bonne chance :)**

**miruru-sensei : **Et oui le suspens ça me connait :) J'adore couper à ce genre de moment haha merci beaucoup

**Julie0811** : Merci beaucoup :-)

**Messaline64 **: j'avoue mi-même que c'est assez tiré par les cheveux mais je suis ravie qu'au final ça t'ai plut :) Je ne sais pas si ça plaide en ma faveur mais j'écris en belge donc désolée lol

**darkmoonlady** : encore merci , ts reviews font plaisir :)

**Zophia Evans** : Ben tu sais moi parfois je les ai pendant 3-4 jours , avant c'était 7 mais la pilule a du bon ! Enfin bref sinon merci beaucoup et il se pense maudit mais c'est Harry Potter, il est le survivant donc pas d'inquiètude :)

**vampyse** : Merci et bisou aussi tien ça m'arrive pas souvent ;p

**Sahada** : Mais enfin pourquoi autant de négativité hein ?

**Manon76200 **: oui c'était aussi pour rappeler que cette choses nous poursuivra encore longtemps alors pourquoi pas lui ? Et qui n'a jamais rêvé que les mecs comprennent enfin notre calvaire ?

**Nounou et Ritsuko-chan** : Merci beaucoup :)

**Annea **: C'est pitoyablr en effet ...

**titemb-bm et kaylee** :Merci bcp et Tant mieux j'éspère que tu riras encore longtemps :)

**Stormtrooper2 **: Ah nooon mais Draco pas touche c'est mon protégé bien qu'il ne va pas rester tranquille longtemps lui non plus ;)

**77hildegard** : Ca pour une nouille , s'en est une fameuse... Et bien si il est gentil hein lol Certains ne savent pas lire les mode d'emploi... Et je doute que Petunia ai expliqué l'usage des tampons à Harry.

**Holybleu** : ne t'inquiète pas çà viendra , il ne lui a rien montré, il lui a mit. MDr

**mimik0** : Parce la copine de Draco Malfoy ne mets pas de boxer, c'est pas sexy ;) J'adoore Harry-Cruche :) Merci à toi enfin !

**Dralixia **: j'aime ton pseudo ! Enfin bref pas un roman une petite lettre :)

**liberlycaride **: Mon dieu, vous êtes vraiment deux pervers sexuels ! J'aime ça :) Et bien mystère et boule de gum, allez donc lui demander . Et ca m'etonne sur tout un chapitre toutes vos reveiw portent sur ça : comment il lui a mis le tampon , c'est honteux mdr Non Bella est voldysexuel :) Euuh Harietta n'existe pas lol vous verrz bien plus tard ... Grossesse mâle ? Non , non mais c'est envisageable :)

**briottet** : Merci je suis fière de moi alors :)

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** : Sacré nom de famille dis-moi :) Ben Draco l'a fait MDR j'ose tooouut :) 100 pages, hummm pourquoi pas, un de ces 4 p-e lol Bisous et merci

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

J'entendis des pas dans le couloir et par surprise, lâchais la lettre de Ginny qui voleta doucement jusqu'au sol. Heureusement une tête blonde apparut dans mon champ de vision et entra dans la chambre. Draco se pencha et ramassa la précieuse lettre, j'essayais de la lui reprendre mais il était désormais bien plus rapide que moi. Une course poursuite débuta, je fut rapidement essoufflé et d'horribles crampes au ventres me saisirent, ces foutues règles ! D'un mouvement fluide, Draco attrapa mon bras gauche, le tordit et je fus en moins de deux plaqué face contre terre avec lui assis sur mon dos.

- Toujours aussi lent, Potty chéri.

- Toujours aussi bête, Drakychou.

Sur ce je roulais gracieusement sur le côté, gracieusement ? Décidément être une fille comportait pas mal d'avantage. Après ma si gracieuse roulade je tentais tant bien que mal de récupérer mon bien mais je ne vis pas le sort informulé de Draco.

- Levicorpus !

- SALOPERIE DE SALE FOUINE !

- Ca en fait beaucoup des saloperies dis-moi. Me dit Draco sur un ton narquois.

Je le maudis de tout les noms tentant de me rappeler le contre sort.

**FLASH BACK**

Hermione était assise devant nous à nous expliquer en détail le lévicorpus et son contre sort.

- C'est un sort qui permet de blalblablalblalblalbla

Que Ginny était belle assise devant le feu....

- Il a était inventé par blablabla après la 4e révolte des gobelins blablalbla par blablabla

Ses longs cheveux roux cascadaient dans son dos et ses longues jambes étaient repliées sous elle...

- Mais il ne faut pas l'utiliser n'importe comment ! blablalbalbla et on ne peut l'annuler avec un finite incantatem car blablalbla...

_« STOP C'EST LA ... REMBOBINE... »_

-On ne peut l'annuler avec blablabla, ...

_« Tout ce que je vois c'est Ginny, Hermione est comme débranchée, j'ai beau la fixé, je n'entends rien de ce qu'elle dit. »_

- Finite incantatem , blablabla ...

Pff Ginny se lève et je peux voir le mouvement sensuel de ses...

- Harry, Harry tu m'écoute ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton courroucé.

- Bien sur Her-mignonne nous t'écoutons A-T-T-E-N-T-I-V-E-M-E- N-T. Répondit Ron d'un ton absent.

- Ron ! Ca fait plus d'une heure que tu somnoles ou bien griffonne sur ton parchemin ! Et blablabla blablabla blabla blabla...

Ouah, revoilà Ginny, quelle longues jambes, quels cheveux flamboyants, quelle belle paire de...

- HARRY, HARRY !

Merde alors, là elle est en colère la Her-mignonne !

- Oui Hermione ?

- DEBROUILLEZ-VOUS TOUS SEULS !

Elle se lève et là pour le coup, elle est le centre de l'attention...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Et merde, elle l'a dit mais... Rhaaa saleté de Ginny Weasley!!! Pas moyen de me souvenir de la formule ... Quand soudain une idée me vint à l'esprit, après tout Malfoy est un mec non ? Et les mecs.... Oui ok je vais faire ça...

- Drakychou... Dis-je d'un ton mielleux.

Le dit « chou » ne daigna même pas lever la tête et retourna à son absorbante lecture. J'ouvrais la fermeture éclaire de ma robe, qui glissa au sol. J'espérais que mon plan marche car le sang commençait sérieusement à me monter à la tête.

- Draco ? Appelais-je.

Agacé, il finit par lever la tête vers moi. Ses yeux s'assombrir et il se levait lentement pour venir près de moi. Il commença à tourner très lentement autour de moi, scrutant chaque partie de « mon » corps.

- C'est que tu vois ma robe est tombé, je ne comprends rien à ces trucs de fille. Dis-je d'une vois geignarde.

- Ah bon, et en quoi puis-je t'être utile ? Harietta ... Répondis Draco.

- Fais-moi descendre que je la remette, je commence à avoir froid.

- Non...

- Alors mets-la moi ! Suggérais-je d'un ton innocent.

- Tu réalise ce que tu me demande-là SaintE Potty ?

- De quoi ? Dis-je en jouant l'idiot.

Draco recommença à tourner autour de moi mais je commençais à paniquer sérieusement. Des rumeurs de viols et de rapports sexuels violents circulait à son égard.

- Qu'es, Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malfoy !

- Hé bien je te remets ta robe miss Potty !

Il se mit face à moi et commença à faire glisser ses doigts sur ma peau. Je fermais les yeux pour oublier qu'un être abjecte avait poser les mains sur moi mais petit à petit, le plaisir s'insinua sournoisement en moi. Il savait très bien où caresser ma peau et le sillage de ses doigts faisait naître de doux frissons en moi. Il arriva près de ma poitrine et tourna longtemps autour mais sans toute fois la toucher directement. Il remonta vers mon ventre et glissa un doigt un centimètre sous ma culotte. Il effleura ensuite mes hanches et puis ma taille. De sa baguette il me fit tournoyer un peu puis me positionna dos à lui. Il attrapa mes hanches et commença à déposer de petits baisers sur mon dos et mes reins. La chaleur se répandait dans mon corps et je commençais même à oublier où j'étais lorsque des pas rapides se firent entendre dans le couloir. Sans aucune délicatesse Draco me fit retomber sur le sol...

- Aie... Espèce de crétin ! Marmonnais-je en frottant ma tête.

Il m'avait bel et bien fait redescendre sur terre et pas de la plus douce des façon ! Il repoussa la lettre sous le lit et me souleva pour me jeter sur le lit. Il s'allongeant ensuite sur moi et je vis sa bouche plonger vers la mienne.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu...

- La ferme !

Et là dessus, il me coupa la parole d'un baiser. Tout autour de moi disparut et je ne me concentrais que sur ses mains et sa bouche. Tandis que les premières glissaient encore et encore sur mon corps, la deuxième taquinait la mienne jusqu'à ce que je finisse par céder et ouvre la mienne. J'eus vaguement conscience d'une troisième présence, Draco aussi à en juger par la contraction de ses muscles, mais le baiser repris de plus belle. Sans pouvoir m'arrêter mes mains découvrait son dos muscler ou bien fourrageaient dans ses cheveux. Draco attrapa soudainement mes mains pour les plaquer au dessus de ma tête. Il délaissa ma bouche pour laisser courir ses lèvres sur mon cou. Mon corps se cambrait de lui-même et j'ouvrais instantanément les yeux... Au premier plan : Le haut de la tête de Draco occupé à me faire des papouilles dans le cou, au deuxième plant : une autre tête blonde, beaucoup moins chaleureuse.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

Draco se crispa et releva doucement la tête, il plongea son regard dans le mien comme si tout était de ma faute. Qui harcelait sexuellement l'autre hein ??? Ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées et il semblait avoir oublié où il était. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et pivota pour faire face à son père.

- J'apprenais à Potter deux ou trois petites choses...

- Deux ou trois petites choses ? Ricana Lucius. Je venais vous dire que demain vous devrez vous lever tôt.

- Bien père.

Son père nous jeta un dernier regard consterné et je voulus rouler de sous Draco tant son regard me rendait honteux, celui-ci pressa d'avantage son torse contre le mien, enfin contre ma « poitrine » et je ne pus faire le moindre mouvement.

- Et Draco, fais attention ! Ne t'implique pas de « trop » dans cette mission.

- Bien père.

- Tu pourrai y perdre beaucoup de choses.

Il sortit enfin de la chambre et je profitais de la distraction de Draco pour le repousser, je ne ménageais pas ma force et il roula pour finir sa course au sol. Bizarrement il se releva tranquillement pour revenir se glisser sous les draps.

- Que voulais dire Weasley par « Dean sera là » ?

- Que Dean sera là.

- Ca j'ai compris sombre idiote !

- Idiot !

- Quoi ?

- Idiot, je suis un garçon crétin !

- Ah oui excuses-moi, idiot !

- Crétin !

- Bon tu m'expliques ?

- Hé bien je penses que nous devrions tout simplement attendre Dean devant l'entrée et le stupefixier le temps de la fête.

- Bon ça, ça devrait être faisable. Dit Draco.

- Mais et pour moi ?

- Quoi toi ?

- Comment je vais être Harry et Harietta à la fois ?

Draco sembla prendre conscience de l'ampleur du problème, il se gratta le front, se tourna vers moi et éclata de rire.

- Débrouille toi le balafré !

Il tendit la main et d'un coup de baguette éteignis toute les lampes.

- Merci pour ton aide sale fouine !

- Je t'entends toujours Potty chou !

- La ferme mon dragon en sucre.

- En sucre ?

- Oui...

-...

- Ben quoi ?

- Bonne nuit Potty

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris d'aller me fourrer dans de tels ennuis ???

* * *

Alors ? soyez pas trop méchant pleaaase :) Reveiws surtout !

Grso bisous à tous et encore désoléeee

Véro.S


	7. Chapter 5 : Le bal

**Comme je l'ai dit sur " affronter " l'interdit j'ai eu l'école, les examens etc et je n'avais pas le temps de me consacrer à mes 4 fictions et comme je ne voulais en délaisser aucune je les ai mises en parenthèse. Pour faire court je dis bravo a tout ceux comme moi qui on réussit et qui vont a l'unnif l'année prochaine et félicitations aux autres aussi. **

Il y a trop de **reviews **pour que je puisse repondre a toutes alors je dirai juste un grand merci mais je vais repondre a quelques questions en vrac. Non mon titre ne vient pas d'un manga lol j'avais juste envie de mettre celui-la il m'inspirait bien. Le l**emon** vous n'aimerez peut-être pas le debut mais surement la fin. Et gardez bien en tête que Harry reste un garçon hein lol Et oui j'ai essayer de rendre ma fiction un peu morderne et oui les malfoy on une piscine je pense que même les sorciers se baignent vu qu'ils se lavent... lol Harry et Draco ne sont rien, je n'aime pas repertoriés mes personnages pour l'instant vous le découvrirez en même temps qu'eux.

**Encore désolée pour mon retard impardonable et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je me levais le matin de la fête avec une nausée phénoménale, je courais aux toilettes tandis que j'entendais Draco se réveiller.

- Hé bien Potty j'ai déjà réussis à te mettre en cloque. Dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Trop occupée a vomir mon dîner de la veille je ne pris même pas la peine de répondra à sa remarque au combien spirituelle. Je me rinçait abondamment la bouche et regardais vaguement Draco me rejoindre.

- Hé bien ma chériiiiiiie qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Je lui répondais par un grognement indescriptible.

- Potter tss tss tss pourquoi es-tu si désagréable ? Tu veux un bisou magique ?

- Plutôt crever ouais.

- Mais si mais si mais si. Dit-il en roucoulant comme un crétin.

Et ni une ni deux je me retrouvais une fois de plus les seins (douloureusement) écrasés contre son torse musclé. Il s'amusa à me faire des bisous dans le cou et je me mis à penser qu'il était étonnant de voir Draco si câlin et si gentil. Siii affectueux comme dit Hermione. A sa pensée je ressentis comme un pincement au cœur.

- C'est bon Potter je déconne pourquoi tu te crispes comme ça hein ? Dit Draco.

Je remarquais son ton soudain moins câlin et il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tout faux avec lui, moi qui ne comprenais déjà rien aux filles comment me demander de comprendre un garçon ? Même si j'en étais un moi-même... Je laissais tomber ces questions pour l'instant et allait m'habiller je devais me faire « _belle_ » pour la soirée selon Narcissa. UV, ongles, maquillage et shopping. A la fin de l'après-midi j'avais l'impression de sentir ma fin arriver. Une fois rentrés au manoir je me mis à me préparer aidé par une armée d'elfes. Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Harietta chérie ça va comme tu veux.

- C'est parfait mon cœur. Dis-je hypocritement.

Il me tendit son bras et nous descendîmes le grand escalier pour se diriger vers la sortie. Après avoir parcourut la longue allée du manoir il me prit la main pour transplaner devant les grilles de Poudlard où devait avoir lieu le bal. Il était très tôt mais nous ne voulions pas rater l'arrivée de Dean. Il se présenta bientôt accompagné par Ginny, sans remord Draco le stupefixia et avala du polynectar tout en conservant quelques fioles dans ses poches. Ginny nous aida à le transporter à l'abri d'un buisson au début de la forêt interdite. Une fois à l'intérieur la musique nous explosa les tympans et je tentais de repérer quelques connaissances. Apparemment Dumbledore avait fait courir la rumeur qu'Harry, enfin moi étais en mission top secrète et ne pourrais rentrer pour les fiançailles. Je trouvais enfin Remus et Tonks et décidais d'aller les saluer.

- Professeur Lupin mes très sincères félicitations. Dit Draco.

- Merci Dra, Dean, merci Dean. Dit-il rouge de confusion.

Une tape sur la tête de la part de Tonks, un discret coup de pieds par moi et un pincement par Ginny avaient réussis à éviter la gaffe de Lupin.

- Harietta tu es splendide me dit Seamus Finnigan.

A mes côtés je sentis Draco se figer et marmonner dans sa barbe. Je cru comprendre un « crétin » assez prononcé. Dean et Seamus étaient amis, difficulté à laquelle nous n'avions pas penser et nous allions donc le supporter et éviter de faire des gaffes grâce à Ginny.

- Dean mon pote il faudra que tu me racontes le match.

- Bien sur Seamus, sans problèmes mais pas tout de suite. Dit Draco un peu gêné.

Après une demi-heure de silence gênants Seamus partit enfin draguer Parvati Patil.

- Pfiouuu j'ai cru qu'il ne nous lâcherait jamais cet imbécile.

- Harry il y a quelques choses que j'ai oublié de te dire. Dit Ginny a voix basse.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoutes je voulais te dire que j'ai rompus avec Dean.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est sensé me faire hein ?

- Je pensais que peut-être ça t'intéresserait mais apparemment rester avec Malfoy t'as tourné la tête.

Sur ce elle s'en alla très rapidement sans se retourner. La plus part des gens ne firent pas attention a son éclat de voix, il était de notoriété publique que je sortais avec Malfoy. Soudain Fleur arriva vers moi mais me snoba gentiment sachant pertinemment que j'étais surveillé par Bellatrix, après tout j'étais sensé la détester.

- Viens Potter on va danser. Me murmura Dean, enfin Draco quoi.

Pendant la danse je ne cessais de penser à ce qu'avait dit Ginny, pourquoi m'avait-elle dit ça ? Qu'étais-je sensé lui dire, voulait-elle qu'on se remette ensemble ?

- Mon dieu _Harietta _arrête de fixer Ginny comme ça voyons ! Me dit Draco nous sachant trop proche des gens pour parler librement.

- Mais je me sens tellement mal pour notre dispute, elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait assez de son _autre amie_ et qu'elle _l'avait laissée tomber _mais je ne sais pas si elle disait ça pour qu'on se _réconcilie_.

- Quoi qu'il en soit maintenant tu es amie avec moi hein donc rien d'autre ne compte.

Le message était clair, subtil mais clair. Draco Malfoy était jaloux. N'ayant réussis à obtenir aucune information nous avons donc décidé de renter au manoir. Du moins ce fut la version pour Bellatrix, qu'elle goba sans se poser de question. Malfoy ne cessait de se tourner et de rouler dans tous les sens donc impossible de trouver le sommeil. D'un coup il se tourna furieusement et se mit à me hurler dessus.

- TOI.

- Quoi moi ?

- C'est toi mon problème, toi mon insomnie, j'en ai assez de toi !

J'insonorisait rapidement la pièce et me tournais vers lui.

- Quoi ? Tu deviens fou ma parole.

Mais alors que je tendais la mains vers l'interrupteur il se jeta rageusement sur moi, me mordit violement le cou et m'attrapa les poignets.

- Malfoy espèce de grand mal...

Il me coupa en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, il commença à me déshabiller et embrassa mon corps de la tête aux pieds. Je fis de même avec lui, nous n'étions plus deux ennemis mais deux corps en totale symbiose. Chaque caresse me faisait frissonner, je ressentais chaque baiser jusque dans mes veines et ses mains laissaient des traces de feu sur ma peau. Jamais je n'avais ressentis cela dans les bras d'une fille et la sensation des cheveux de Draco frottant mon nombril me rendait complètement dingue. La brûlure de sa langue semblait être encore plus forte que celle de ma cicatrice mais beaucoup moins douloureuse.

- A ton tour. Murmurais-je sensuellement.

Je le poussais et malgré son poids imposant arrivait a le faire basculer sur le dos, rapidement je me plaçait a califourchon sur lui et je pouvais sentir son sexe palpiter contre ma cuisse, pressé par mon désir je décidais de faire vite. Maladroitement au début j'entrepris d'alterner bisous et coups de langue sur son corps, vu ses gémissement je ne devais pas m'en sortir si mal que ça. Je descendais ma bouche au creux de son aine. Je relevais la tête et après un sourire encourageant de sa part je commençais par lécher doucement son pénis. Encourager par ses halètement je le prit totalement en bouche. Etre un garçon me permit néanmoins une chose, je su quand le « _moment_ » allait arriver pour me retirer. Sa moue déçue me fit rire mais il me fit rapidement basculer sous lui.

- T'es sur ?

- Oui

- Ca va peut-être faire mal

- Viens Draco...

Il positionna son sexe à l'entrée du mien mais quand il commença à me pénétrer je sentis mes cheveux rentrer dans mon crâne.

- Oh non...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Demanda Draco encore embrumé de désir.

Horrifié il assista à la pire scène de son existence sans doutes. Mon corps se retransforma en garçon et après avoir vu mes seins se faire aspirer par mon torse son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs.

- Je suis... Redevenu moi.

Il me fixa un long moment avant de se pencher a nouveau de m'embrasser tendrement.

- Et bien ça ne me dérange pas du tout Potty, où en étions- nous ?


End file.
